1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a method for setting a operation condition thereof, particularly to the image processing apparatus used in an FA (Factory Automation) line and the method for setting the operation condition thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus (visual sensor) is used to inspect a product on a line in a factory.
FIG. 23 shows a block diagram of a configuration example of a conventional image processing apparatus 800. Referring to FIG. 23, the image processing apparatus 800 includes a controller 20 and an imaging device 60. The imaging device 60 includes a camera 61, a lens unit 62, and an illumination unit 63. Signal cables 81, 811, and 812 through which control signals are transmitted from the controller 20 are provided corresponding to the camera 61, the lens unit 62, and the illumination unit 63 respectively.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-279911 discloses a monitoring camera lens device in which a motor is driven based on a control signal from a remotely placed controller and remote operation can be performed by controlling a setting state of an optical component coupled to the motor, and the monitoring camera lens device includes an at-hand handling unit arranged in a main body of the monitoring camera lens device and a control unit in which the motor is driven according to the handling of the at-hand handling unit and the at-hand handling can be performed by controlling the setting state of the optical component.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-324684 discloses an illumination control apparatus, wherein a relationship between an input light-control signal and an output light-control signal, obtained through a light-control signal input circuit unit when the output light-control signal is changed in a stepwise manner, is obtained and stored as a correction table in closing a light-control signal short-circuit unit, and the output light-control signal corresponding to the input light-control signal from the light-control signal input circuit unit is determined by referring to the correction table in opening the light-control signal short-circuit unit.
The camera 61 or the illumination unit 63 can be remotely controlled in the conventional image processing apparatus 800 of FIG. 23. However, because a zoom function, a focus function, and an iris function of the lens unit 62 cannot numerically be managed, it is necessary to manually adjust the zoom function, the focus function, the iris function and the like. Specifically, the lens unit 62 is adjusted by rotating a ring like a single-lens reflex camera or by controlling current and voltage while viewing a monitor.
Thus, in the conventional image processing apparatus 800, due to the manual adjustment of the lens unit 62, it is difficult to realize the same setting in the plural lines in FA. It is also difficult to recreate the same setting in replacing the camera 61 and the lens unit 62. Furthermore, in the conventional image processing apparatus 800, even if a user wrongly performs the setting in maintenance, it is difficult to find the wrong setting because parameters such as zoom, focus, and iris cannot numerically be managed in the lens unit 62 of the imaging device 60.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide an image processing apparatus in which the imaging device can numerically be managed and an operation condition setting method thereof.